


Five Things Lee Adama Would Never Call Kara Thrace

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, he wouldn't say them to her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Lee Adama Would Never Call Kara Thrace

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1, no spoilers

  

  1. When one of the nuggets speculates exactly _how_ flexible Starbuck might be in the cockpit, Lee sends him to the brig. No other word, just an order and a glare at the other nuggets.

If he's wondered the same thing, before civilization ended or afterwards, he's never been so careless as to speculate out loud.

 

  2. He catches a frakking cold, of all things, and spends two shifts sniffling in his office, and one sneezing in his bunk. Doc Cottle turns stern, tells him to stay out of the cockpit for three days, and he'll take it to the commander if Lee tries to protest.

Doc Cottle's voice is an echo of, _set a good example for the other kids_, and Lee hates it and obeys it because he doesn't know any other way.

In the morning, Kara's sitting by his bunk when he wakes up. She hands him a box of tissue and a mug of tea, and when she smiles, he remembers a picture of his parents, right after Zak was born.

It was in his apartment on Caprica, blown to bits with everything else. He doesn't mention it, and tells Kara, _Thank you_.

 

  3. Lee might concede, to his father if not anybody else, that Starbuck can maneuver better than he can, at times. That doesn't mean he thinks she's a better pilot. In any case, he'd never mention it to her, no matter how much she teases.

 

  4. There's a reporter with a crush on Lee, or so the rumor mill has it. The rumor mill, in this instance, being Kara as she presides over a half-empty rec room after midnight. Lee can feel his lips thin as she mimics the woman's voice, a thin and reedy tone that grates on his ears like a squeaky hatch.

"Captain Adama, sweetheart of the fleet," Kara says, flipping a bottlecap into his lap, "smiles at this journalist and apologizes." She peers at the scrip for another moment, then continues. "His air is brisk, indicative of the grave tasks that lie before him."

Lee snatches the scrip away from Kara. "Give me that."

"Hey!" Kara rocks out of her chair in an attempt to snatch it back. She overbalances and sprawls over him, one of her elbows awkwardly striking the table. "Hey," she says again, but this time, breathless.

"This," he says, brandishing the article before her, "does not say sweetheart."

Kara tugs the paper in his hand, but doesn't pull it away. "Artistic license," she proclaims, and her breath is warm against his cheek.

 

  5. He hands the sheaf of reports to Tigh, and atop them, a suggestion for alternating flight maneuvers. Tigh peruses the sheets, then lets out a long, disgruntled sigh.

"If only Starbuck weren't so godsdamned good at her job," he grumbles.

Lee chuckles, and for once it's in sympathy.

  



**Author's Note:**

> In order, it's _easy_, _sweet_, _better_, _subtle_, and _smart_.


End file.
